


Warm as Sunshine

by WindStainedDreams



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cooking, Eggs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, boys being adorable, boys with crushes, making breakfast, starting dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Ferdinand can't cook, Ashe helps.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Ferdinand von Aegir/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 15





	Warm as Sunshine

Ferdinand watched Ashe crack another egg into the skillet in front of them. The egg hissed as it met the metal. Steam rose, carrying the aroma of butter, onion and breakfast meat. The redhead admitted that it made his mouth water, smelling as grand as any meal in the Imperial Palace. Ferdinand had tried to make this meal himself a few days ago and it had been a disaster. Doubly so because Ashe had caught him hiding the failed egg skillet in the barrels outside the dining hall doors. A commoner’s meal and he, Ferdinand von Aegir, could not prepare it for all his skills as a noble. It was… embarrassing. 

Ashe tilted his head closer to the steam, inhaling, and it brought Ferdinand’s attention abruptly back to the task at hand. The older boy watched as Ashe carefully studied the egg firming up, turning white. He breathed with Ashe when he inhaled to see if the spices were right. Even with his attention refocused, Ferdinand found himself struggling between watching the meal being prepared so that he could learn how to properly recreate the recipe, and gazing at Ashe’s face. The younger, grey-haired boy had always been so excited to cook. It made the usually quiet, anxious boy light up. With the struggles of war, the betrayal and death of his adoptive father, and betraying his home to fight for Emperor Edelgard, the young man worked hard, but the weight still sat heavy on his shoulders. Cooking made all of it melt away. 

Ferdinand let out a sigh as Ashe stirred the dish. The arch of his back as he bent over the stove was graceful, a thought that had occurred to the paladin before. The strength and control in the sniper’s arms as he moved the skillet from the fire on the stove towards the plates dried Ferdinand’s mouth for no reason whatsoever. When Ashe stopped, blinking at Ferdinand, he could feel his face heat with the same flush of warmth that had graced it almost every time he and Ashe had met lately. Ashe cleared his throat, face also flushing with the steam rising from the pan. Ferdinand moved aside with a quiet “oh”, putting a palm to his face as he realized that he had been blocking the plates. 

Ashe split the meal in the skillet onto the two plates they’d set out when they began cooking. He added a final pinch of spices and then handed a plate to Ferdinand, face pink at the noise Ferdinand made when the smell reached him. The two young men blinked and finally started moving towards a table, Ferdinand’s hand on Ashe’s shoulder to guide him past the preparation area. As they rounded the corner, his hand slid lower, to the small of Ashe’s back. Instead of making a comment or quickening his pace, the archer leaned into the strong hand guiding him. 

Ferdinand gulped, certain his face was as red as his hair, but simply pressed gently closer as he led Ashe to a quieter table so they could enjoy their meal together in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt of "eggs" and an orange pen, so Ferdinand failing at cooking and Ashe saving him happened. Also, apparently these boys wanted to have crushes on each other. But they're cute. So I let them.


End file.
